muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppets imbibing alcohol
Kermit gets tipsy on elderflower wine in The Frog Prince. * Kermit and Piggy drink wine through straws at The Terrace Restaurant in The Muppet Movie. Waiter Steve Martin asks Kermit if he'd like to smell the cap. Piggy says it makes her feel giggly. * Cookie Monster drinks a cocktail in Julie on Sesame Street. He downs the drink whilst Julie sings 'Hey Big Spender'. * Rowlf says he drinks a beer every night in "I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along" in The Muppet Movie. * Ploobis and Scred hit the sauce in a Land of Gorch sketch (December 13, 1975) * "Cigarettes and Whiskey" will drive you insane. * Animal chugs nog in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. While this could be non-alcoholic nog, the practice of chugging in this manner at a party is usually indicative of booze. * Kermit drinks a root beer (placing emphasis on the "root" to the audience) at a French pub in the "Moulin Scrooge" number from It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. *Robin the Frog plays the "green fairy" that absinthe drinkers are fabled to see in the "Moulin Scrooge" number from It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. * Dr. Phil van Neuter gets drunk on egg nog in a "Tales from the Vet" sketch from episode 201. * Heather Henson serves drinks at a beer hall in The Muppets Take Manhattan. * Earl Sinclair enjoys being left alone to drink beer. * "Gonzo's Song" states that Camilla is sweeter than wine or vanilla. * Gonzo plays a satyr in Muppet Classic Theater to replace Dionysus, the god of wine. * Jim Henson performs a drunk Whatnot on The Tonight Show in 1965. * Bill Barretta played a drunk in Muppets Tonight episode 205. * The Pickled Egg is drunk due to the fact that he's pickled. * A sketch performed on The Muppets on Puppets and The Ed Sullivan Show featured a drunk personality of a Whatnot. * Fran Sinclair gets drunk in "Wilderness Weekend." * Champagne from The Dubonnet Club, with enough sugar, tastes just like ginger ale. * Recipes from In the Kitchen with Miss Piggy call for alcoholic ingredients such as Lena Horne's "Strawberry and Champagne Sorbet" and Yo-Yo Ma's "Barbecued Spareribs with Beer and Honey." * The back cover of Miss Piggy's Aerobique Exercise Workout Album shows Miss Piggy's floor littered with champagne bottles. * In the At the Dance sketch in episode 107 of The Muppet Show, Purple Heap thinks it must be the wine talking when he admits how beautiful he finds Green Heap. * The March Hare offers Alice (Brooke Shields, who was 15 at the time) some wine in The Muppet Show episode 506. She doesn't see any at the table, and the Hare responds that it's because there isn't any. * The Swedish Chef has trouble with a champagne bottle in episode 523 of The Muppet Show. * Piggy demands that Kermit have champagne in the dugout if he joins Bob Hope's baseball team in Bob Hope's Salute to the 75th Anniversary of the World Series. * In the Fraggle Rock episode "Wembley and the Mean Genie", the Genie has a mug in his hand and says to Wembley: "Hey there big nose, want some radish beer?" Wembley replies, "No! And you shouldn't be drinking that stuff either! It's bad for you!" * In The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence, Waldorf is seen holding a glass of brandy. (He's also seen with a brandy glass in Michael Frith's original sketch of Statler and Waldorf.) * In an episode of Muppets Tonight, Waldorf comments "This show is like a glass of brandy. It's old and it makes my head hurt." * In It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, Statler and Waldorf claim to have bought drinks at Club Dot. The bartender (Johnny Fiama) says "They're lyin!" as he pours shots. * Judy Collins sings "they're drinkin' beer and laughin'" in "The Fisherman Song." * Nurse Piggy is seen hiding a bottle of wine at the beginning of the Veterinarian's Hospital sketch in episode 308 of The Muppet Show. *In a Rechov Sumsum episode Moishe Oofnik downs a bottle of wine during a Passover seder and becomes drunk and unusually affectionate. See also * Smoking Muppets Category:Character Lists